


【宇龙】气味图书馆

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【宇龙】气味图书馆

气味是索引，双向的查找气味是动物的本能。

0  
朱一龙代言了一款身体护理用品，从护手霜到身体乳一应俱全，作为代言人家属，白宇自然也获得了一套限量版包装的礼盒。

打开盒子，最先映入眼中的是一瓶乳木果香气的身体乳，瓶子很大，隐约还能闻到从瓶口散发出的淡淡的植物清香。

他想起爱人前几天被迫营业时在直播中回答主播的问题：

“朱老师身上是什么味道？”

“乳木果味。”

这个答案不止金主满意，白宇也很满意，一是感叹他哥在自己的熏陶下终于懂得套路与反套路，二是朱一龙满足了自家男朋友该死的控制欲，把一道送命题回答成了送分题——毕竟男朋友身上什么味，男朋友知道就足够了，凭什么要让那些狂热的小粉丝知道呢？

白宇拧开瓶盖，一股奶油香气霎时充满了房间，接着才是后知后觉的植物香，在化学成分的包裹下显得有些单薄，但也还算好闻。

“朱老师平时涂身体乳吗？”

“冬天涂，因为冬天会比较干。”

正研究礼盒的人回想起这句话，大脑就不自觉的想象那个场景：他好看的哥哥从氤氲着水汽的浴室走出来，大概只穿了一件睡袍，腰带随便一绑便擦着头发走到床边，拿出吹风机让他帮忙吹头发。从他的视线能隐约看到睡袍包裹下嫩白的身体，可能还有水珠挂在上面，沿着光滑的皮肤滚落。他没把水擦干就从抽屉里取出了身体乳，拧开瓶盖把液体倒一点在掌心，抬起腿踩在床边，从膝盖的位置推开，再缓慢均匀的涂满整条腿。

朱一龙虽然是一个挺能运动的男人，平时生活里仿佛也挺糙，但对于自我管理却仔细得像个小姑娘，无论是腿上还是腋下，永远都是干干静静，一根多余的毛发都看不见，也正因如此摸起来手感才会那么好。

身体乳涂在皮肤上就一定不会有太大的阻力，渗进皮肤，把人的整条腿都滋润得光滑无比。

白宇把身体乳倒在手心里，清凉的手感让他明白，如果真有这种场景，他大概会选择亲自给他哥哥涂身体乳，打开他的睡袍，从脖颈到手臂，从蝴蝶骨到腰窝，从脚趾到大腿根，一个地方都不会放过。

但即使这样，他哥哥的身上也绝对不会是乳木果味。 

1  
刚认识的时候白宇总是觉得朱一龙身上有一股皂角洗衣粉的味道，这种印象大约来自初次见面那人穿的一身牛仔服，淡淡的香气从有些泛白的浅蓝色布料里不着痕迹地溢出来，把两个人周围的空气填得满满当当。

明明是个演员，却总是把自己用柔软的不突出的面料包裹住，明明已经年近三十，却依然乐于穿少年感元素多的衣服。稍显昂贵或是充满设计感的自然也有，毕竟在剧组资金紧张的情况下，拿出私服把沈巍这个一丝不苟的读书人形象撑起来的正是朱一龙本人，况且以白宇的衣品自然没资格对朱一龙的衣品做什么批评——他自己的格子衫就已经多到让周围人都无奈的地步。

演沈巍医院掉马情节时的那件衣服就是朱一龙的私服，大约不是新买的东西。赵云澜在另一张病床的床边看着还昏迷的沈巍，思绪万千，他想转身离开，却还是拿起身边的那件衣服想要盖在那人的身上——他闻到了幽畜的血。

这里本应当是赵云澜皱皱眉头，表现出气味的难闻，以白宇的演技应该不难做到，可偏偏就是这个场景反复来了许多遍，总觉得勉强，导演半开玩笑的说，“你这个赵云澜，是不是觉得只要是自己看上的人就算身上是刺鼻的恶臭也觉得香气四溢。” 

白宇笑着说着抱歉，却在心里为自己伸冤，要怪只能怪他龙哥这件衣服的气味太好闻，刚洗过的皂角香还没拿近就能闻到，比第一次见面时的香气还要浓郁，不是香水那种有些刺鼻的浓郁，而是像把他整个人扔进草地，干燥的空气夹杂着植物的草本气息扑面而来。

面对这件衣服，白宇觉得自己不把脸整个埋进去都算把持得好。

“怎么感觉你这么猥琐？”

坐在床上看他的人也给出了评价，只穿了一件白色短袖的脖子上是黑色绳索挂着的魂火，借着窗外的光线微微闪着亮，剧中为数不多的几次没有眼镜的朱一龙此时就正眯着一双桃花眼冲他笑。

白宇反驳似的伸出舌头做了一个舔衣服的动作，惹得房间里所有人都发出咦的声音，朱一龙的笑声在其中就显得格外明显——和衣服气味一样，他的笑声也让人舒服得不行。

现在想来那大概就是每个男人心动的预兆，总觉得那人身上的衣服是香的，说白了就是为自己被吸引的事实开脱，试探着把对那人的关注强加在本不属于他本身的衣物上，最终结果当然是徒劳——白宇只觉得他更喜欢他身上的味道了。

如果放在刚表明心意那时对朱一龙这么说，那人一定会满脸通红的作势把家里的洗衣粉全部倒掉，再换来爱人的一个背后紧实的拥抱。但现在要是这么说，那白宇大概率会收到他的无理取闹——你竟然是因为我的洗衣粉味道好闻才喜欢的我，再被迫去哄这个演技一流的小祖宗。

不过无论怎样，都是他乐得费劲罢了。

2  
后来大概是杀青结束的一段时间里，一提起朱一龙，直观上刺激白宇的总是一种复杂甚至矛盾的嗅觉记忆——非要转换成画面，那也只能是他龙哥坐在厨房里练习毛笔字。

至于为什么是这样，两人在一起那么多年，即便是当事人朱一龙也搞不明白是什么给了自家男友这样莫名其妙的印象，毕竟自己一不会做饭，二也不太会写毛笔字，唯一称得上有一定经验的业余爱好竟然也是和居家或者书香毫不沾边的运动。

但白宇却最喜欢把这段记忆拿来反复说给爱人听。

有时候是两人吃着外卖，他掰一口馍蘸两下酱汁儿，一边咂摸着食物的味道一边幻想着这东西是朱一龙做的——大概也算是每个男人的情结，看自己爱人在厨房围着围裙烧水切菜，坐在饭桌上再满脸期待得问一句味道怎样——想想就很有归属感。所以讲这个有一部分原因还是想旁敲侧击的让爱人做饭，尽管现实总是令人哭笑不得。

那人总是善于利用自己的美貌，一手撑着下巴，另一手拿着筷子夹起一口菜往嘴里送，眼神却像是黏在人脸上一样一眨不眨，再微微张开薄唇，细嚼慢咽，故意放缓了速度让对面的人看个清楚，在人愣住的当口眨两下眼睛权当缓兵之计，白宇也就十分受用的成了色令智昏的代名词，立刻就忘记了刚刚话题的由头，转而开始思考要不要亲一口眼前这个过分好看的人油乎乎的嘴的问题。

其实原因白宇最清楚不过，他和朱一龙最重要的三个月中，实际上是分开成四个人相处，没有戏里戏外情难自禁，有的只有真情实感的相互吸引。感情是理智的，但直觉却总是诚实的，无论是套在沈巍壳子里的朱一龙，还是下了戏的朱一龙，一举一动都刻在白宇的记忆里。

他喜欢拿着刚印刷好还散发着油墨香气文件的朱一龙，看他在崭新的纸张上用笔做下一行又一行笔记的样子。他喜欢坐在课桌前翻阅教案的沈巍，桌边的砚台更显得他文绉绉。他喜欢坐在餐馆吃热干面的朱一龙，芝麻酱的香气伴着房子里的饭香，让白宇看到了一个充满人间烟火气息的龙哥。他同样喜欢坐在吧台上和刚恢复视力的赵云澜一起吃饭的沈巍，厨房，菜，家，他爱惨了这样的生活。

也正因如此，烟火气和纸墨气才成为还没有得到朱一龙本人时白宇心中最为重要的两种意象，一想起心中那个人，这两种气味就跃然纸上，而一闻到这种气味，自然而然想到的，也只会是心中那个人。

白宇喜欢这样的过程——就仿佛是那人在自己头脑里打下了烙印，像是一个系统预设的关键词，像是图书馆里排在最首位的索引，无论是从气味查询人和事，还是从人和事查询气味，朱一龙就是唯一解。

3  
白宇代言过洗衣液，代言过纸巾，做活动时也不止一次的去闻产品的气味，却总是觉得不如爱人身上的气味好闻。要说现在想起朱一龙会想起什么气味，最准确的来说应该就是阳光的味道。

从小在北方长大，略微干燥的环境让阳光得以肆无忌惮的蔓延和泼洒。一楼卧室的窗户是一个向两边推开的小木窗，窗的外面砌着三层石头台阶，刚好可以供一个人出入，整个后院都是核桃树，粗壮的树干上挂着两根钢丝，被白宇妈妈用来晾衣服。小时候周末从床上醒来，意识还没完全回笼就是阳光的味道，睁开眼便看见妈妈端着脸盆往后院走，刚洗好的衣物被拧干了搭在外面，风一吹还能看见白色衬衫飘起来，仿佛正是这一阵风才把外面阳光的味道吹进来，洒进屋子，灌进被窝，细密的包裹着小孩子，让他想要再次进入睡眠。

在一定程度上，阳光的气味是家的代名词。单纯洗衣液的气味不能代表家，只有饭香也不能代表家，书本的味道代表的更不应当是家，但对白宇来说，阳光不一样。

怎么说呢，毕竟当演员奔波那么久，年少时的家早已成为一个概念，不再具有实际意义，更不用提从木窗外泼洒进来的阳光的气味，已经从一个实体化的意象变成了他出门在外的精神寄托，多久闻不到家门口上学路上的阳光的气味，又多久没有过在家中和家人好好待几天的时间，白宇自己也不清楚。

同样作为演员的朱一龙自然也不可能让他在一个地方安定下来，即便两人在上海买了房子，也只是偶尔才有机会在那里一起度过一个休息日，便又匆忙离开。

但他习惯了在保姆车上看到包裹的严严实实一看到自己就扑上来的爱人，习惯了在剧组里看到拿着爱心餐盒的爱人，习惯了提前回到宾馆收好行李等着自己的爱人，即便是在寒冷的冬夜，只能闻到他发胶和身上粉底的味道，白宇也会觉得，阳光从那人的身上各个角落迸发出来，争先恐后的往鼻腔里钻。

他经常把脸贴在朱一龙的颈窝，一下一下的蹭着人的皮肤，深吸一口气又轻轻吻他的锁骨，朱一龙也习惯了他小狗一样的动作，面对他不断强调的“哥哥你真好闻”也只是笑而不语，只是把人搂得更紧，把鼻息埋入他的发丝里。

这时候白宇就觉得人与动物并没有区别，靠气味分辨熟悉与陌生都是本能，用自己的气味给自己的东西打上标记也都是本能。

4  
白宇看了一眼手机，他的哥哥马上就要回家，他会带着一身寒气回到两人共同的小窝，拥抱接吻，洗澡上床，把自己的气息和对方的气息纠缠在一起，标记在玄关，客厅，卧室，洗手间，最好永远都不会分离开来。在气味的图书馆里，在名为朱一龙的条目下，加入又一个气味，方便以后任何时间查询，都能用最快的速度，找到那个代号就是阳光的人。

fin


End file.
